Hot Spring
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masing-masing pergi ke sebuah pemandian air panas atas rekomendasi sahabat mereka masing-masing. Sungmin atas rekomendasi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun atas rekomendasi Donghae. Lalu, apakah yang terjadi disana? / KyuMin HaeHyuk / BL / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**HOT SPRING**

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : KyuMin**

**Support Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Rate : T dulu ya :p**

**Warn : BL, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, dsb xD**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin dan HaeHyuk bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik berjalan sendirian memasuki kawasan pemandian air panas. Di sepanjang perjalanan dari tempatnya membeli tiket masuk, namja cantik ini tidak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyuman manisnya. Tidak heran, karena di sepanjang jalan tersuguh pemandangan alam yang akan memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pemandangan hutan di kejauhan dan petak-petak sawah yang menghijau. Jangan lupakan sungai berair jernih yang membentang diantara hutan dan petak-petak sawah tersebut. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seketika merasa nyaman dan damai berada di tempat yang masih sangat asri ini.

Namja cantik itu membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Memejamkan matanya, sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, lalu menghirup udara yang ada di sekitarnya dalam-dalam. "Ahh~ Segarnya~" Senyumnya semakin terkembang ketika sepoi angin meniup lembut rambutnya. "Hyukkie benar! Tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Bersyukur sekali aku mendapat kesempatan datang kemari" gumamnya seraya menurunkan tangannya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menegakkan kembali kepalanya. "Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa tinggal di pedesaan yang masih sangat asri seperti ini" guraunya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dengan riang.

Tepat 10 menit setelah namja cantik itu pergi dari tempat itu, seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat menghentikan langkahnya disana. Mata tajamnya tampak berbinar cerah ketika menatap pemandangan indah yang terhampar dihadapannya. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu mengabadikan pemandangan alam yang sungguh luar biasa indah itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Wah~ Indah sekali~" gumamnya kagum. "Benar apa yang Hae katakan. Tempat ini sungguh indah! Cocok sekali sebagai tempat untuk melepas penat" guraunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, pemuda jangkung itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke lokasi pemandian. Tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa foto lagi dengan kamera ponselnya di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke lokasi pemandian.

.

.

"Eunhyukkie!" Namja cantik itu melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke arah seorang namja berperawakan kurus yang memiliki wajah tak kalah cantik dan manis dari wajah namja cantik ini.

"Sungminnie~" Namja yang dipanggil Eunhyukkie oleh namja cantik tersebut balas melambai dan segera menghampiri namja cantik itu. "Kukira kau tidak datang Minnie-ya" Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk itu mengulas gummy smile manis miliknya.

"Tidak Hyukkie… Jika kau sudah merekomendasikan suatu tempat yang bagus untukku, aku pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk datang ke tempat itu. Kau tahu bukan jika aku ini senang bertualang? Dan kau benar… Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa!" Namja cantik bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya di hadapan namja cantik yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama ini.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja! Aku juga suka bertualang, jadi aku tentu tahu tempat-tempat indah dan luar biasa semacam tempat dimana kita berada saat ini" Eunhyuk terlihat bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang membuat Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang sedikit tembam.

"Lain kali kita pergi berdua, oke? Tidak terpisah-pisah seperti ini" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Karena aku sudah terbiasa pergi berdua dengan namjachinguku" Eunhyuk mengayunkan dagunya untuk menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri diam mengamati pasangan sahabat karib ini dari kejauhan.

"Donghae?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya menatap ke arah seorang namja tampan yang Eunhyuk maksud.

"Hai Sungminnie~" sapa Donghae ramah. Ia melambaikan tangannya sejenak sebelum menghampiri kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya itu. "Kau pergi sendiri, eum?" tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Kau pikir ada siapa lagi disini?" Sungmin memutar matanya jengah. Ia tidak habis pikir. Mungkin memang benar jika Donghae adalah namja yang ramah, tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak pernah mau belajar memahaminya yang notabene adalah sahabat dari kekasih Donghae sendiri. Sudah 3 tahun ini mereka saling mengenal, dan namja tampan itu masih saja tidak sadar jika Sungmin sebenarnya benci dengan yang namanya basa-basi.

"Kekasihmu mungkin?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Sungmin yang baginya akan terlihat sangat imut—nomor dua, setelah kekasihnya tentu saja—jika sedang marah.

"Huh? Kami baru saja putus 3 hari yang lalu" sahut Sungmin cuek.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan namja cantik itu.

Apa? Putus? Bahkan menurut mereka berdua Sungmin dan namjachingunya itu terlihat lebih mesra dari mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja, tidak pernah ada cekcok yang berarti dan berat. Tapi apa sekarang? Putus? How can?

"Putus? Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia menyebalkan"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Well, sebenarnya ada masalah lain, tapi sudahlah… Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" ucap Sungmin cuek sambil menurunkan tas ransel yang digendong di punggungnya sejak tadi. "Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?" Sungmin terlihat penasaran.

"Emm… Karena aku hanya merasa aneh saja… Kau dan kekasihmu—maaf, mantan maksudku, terlihat sangat mesra. Dimana pun dan kapan pun jika kalian tidak sedang bersama kau dan dia pasti akan saling memberi kabar dengan sering mengirim pesan atau menelepon. Masalah yang sering terjadi di antara kalian pun hanya masalah sepele. Bagaimana bisa kalian putus? Aku penasaran" ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dan sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke kepala Eunhyuk "Eumm… Sebenarnya mungkin ini juga hanya masalah sepele, tapi… Aku tidak tahan lagi… Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar mesum! Dan dia terlalu posesif" bisik Sungmin di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Hanya karena itu? Astaga… Ayolah Minnie… Hubunganmu dengannya sudah 3 tahun, dan kalian berpisah hanya karena ini? Ckckck… Kalau kau tidak tahan dengannya kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau akhiri hubungan kalian? Aigoo~" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin berdecak kesal sambil melirik sinis sahabatnya. "Kau pikir setelah 2 hari dia mengurungku di apartemennya dengan alasan sudah 2 minggu tidak bertemu dan tidak melakukan'nya' aku tidak marah padanya dan memaafkan perbuatannya itu? Begitu? Dia bahkan membuatku harus membohongi kedua orangtuaku yang terus menerus bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi padaku selama 2 hari itu sehingga cara berjalanku jauh dari kata normal? Haahhh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya untuk meredam emosinya yang mulai membuncah. "Jadi karena itu aku putus dengannya… Puas?"

Eunhyuk terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Astaga~ Kekasihmu itu benar-benar… Eumm… Tapi, boleh kutahu siapa kekasihmu itu? Kau belum pernah mengenalkannya sekali pun padaku. Padahal aku sudah mengenalkan Donghae padamu… Bahkan ini sudah 3 tahun Minnie" Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mantan Hyukkie… Bukan kekasihku lagi" ralat Sungmin yang hanya diangguki oleh Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namja mesum itu. Dan mengenai perkenalan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu 2 hari yang lalu, tapi tidak jadi karena kami putus sebelum hari itu" sahut Sungmin cuek. "Sudahlah… Jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Aku kemari untuk refreshing, bukan untuk curhat dengan kalian"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Galak sekali… Aku hanya ingin tahu saja…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mian… Tapi sementara ini jangan menjadikan mantan kekasihku itu sebagai topik obrolan kita. Entah kenapa aku selalu emosi jika ada yang membicarakan tentang segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya"

"Arraseo" Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Cha! Bagaimana kalau kita berendam sekarang? Kau bisa merilekskan tubuhmu sekaligus pikiranmu" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Ne" angguk Sungmin.

"Umm… Hae-ah… Aku… Sungmin…"

Donghae yang mengerti akan keinginan kekasihnya mengangguk sambil mengulas senyuman hangatnya. "Ne… Berendamlah lebih dulu bersama Sungmin. Aku juga sedang menunggu temanku disini. Pergilah…"

Senyuman lebar seketika menghiasi wajah manis Eunhyuk. Dengan semangat, namja manis itu memeluk tubuh Donghae dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis namja tampan itu. "Gomawo Hae-ah… Saranghae…"

"Ehem! Masih ada aku disini… Tak bisakah tidak melakukannya di depanku?" celetuk Sungmin dengan nada suara kesal dibuat-buat.

"Ya~ Bilang saja kau iri dengan kami karena kini kau _single_" Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Sampai jumpa nanti Hae~" Eunhyuk mengecup sekilas pipi kiri Donghae sebelum berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Kajja" Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju ke sebuah kolam pemandian besar yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Haahhh… Mereka itu benar-benar…" Donghae mengulum senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tampaknya sedang bertengkar—Ani! Bercanda lebih tepatnya—di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke kolam pemandian. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya membuyarkan fokusnya pada dua namja cantik itu.

"Yo~ Hae~ Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh begini? Sudah mulai gila eoh?"

Satu suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya membuat Donghae menoleh dan mendengus pada orang yang berani mengatainya gila tersebut. "Kau yang gila tuan Cho, bukan aku"

Orang yang dipanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'tuan Cho' tersebut mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku?" gumamnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kau gila. Jika tidak gila kau tidak mungkin datang ke tempat seperti ini. Bukankah orang sepertimu gila kerja? Bukankah orang sepertimu lebih menyukai hal-hal yang mewah? Seperti apartemenmu mungkin? Atau rumahmu yang seperti istana itu? Atau—"

"Ck! Jangan mulai lagi Hae" Namja berperawakan jangkung itu berdecih kesal. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu jika aku lumayan sering berkunjung ke tempat-tempat seperti ini"

Donghae memicingkan matanya. "Apa? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang manja datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini? Tidak mungkin…" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya… Aku memang lumayan sering datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini, tetapi hanya bersama kekasihku saja. Tidak denganmu, atau dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain… Jika bersama keluarga, tentu saja… Tetapi itu sangat jarang…"

Donghae mendengus remeh mendengarnya. "Kau selalu mengatakan jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih, tetapi mana buktinya? Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku, padahal aku sudah mengenalkan Eunhyuk padamu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu"

Kini Kyuhyun yang mendengus remeh. "Asal kau tahu saja Hae… Kekasihku jauh lebih cantik dan jauh lebih manis dari Eunhyuk-mu itu. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkannya padamu karena hubungan kami sudah berakhir"

"Alasan" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Bilang saja kau tidak memiliki kekasih Kyu… Dan kusarankan terima saja perjodohan yang orangtua Seohyun tawarkan padamu. Gadis itu cantik bukan? Tetapi jauh lebih cantik Eunhyuk-ku tentu saja… Hahaha…"

Tawa remeh Donghae sedikit menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu saja Hae, kekasihku berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari yeoja bernama Seohyun itu. Dan tunggu saja… Aku akan berusaha berbaikan dan menjalin hubungan kembali dengan kekasihku itu dan aku akan segera mengenalkan kekasihku itu padamu. Kau tunggu saja…"

Donghae mengulas senyum remehnya. "Baiklah, baiklah… Akan kutunggu… Eum… Sekali-sekali kita bisa pergi bersama ke tempat-tempat seperti ini, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum miringnya. "Maaf… Aku hanya ingin pergi bersama kekasihku saja. Pergi denganmu kapan-kapan saja jika aku ingin"

Donghae meninju bahu Kyuhyun cukup kuat hingga tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun bergeser satu langkah ke samping. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau pergi bersama kekasihmu… Ckckck… Dasar mesum!" ejek Donghae.

"Kau juga sama saja Hae… Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang sering kau lakukan bersama kekasihmu itu" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengulas seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi setidaknya—"

"Ahhh… Kau ini… Aku datang kemari untuk refreshing, bukan untuk berdebat denganmu" potong Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan ransel yang sedari tadi ia gendong di punggungnya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini… Ya, ya, terserahmu saja" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan fokusnya dari Kyuhyun ke objek lainnya. "Berdebat denganmu juga membuat tensi darahku naik mendadak" cibir Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun melirik sinis ke arah dirinya.

"Hei… Apa kau tahu tempat apa itu? Sepertinya bukan toilet" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk ke suatu bangunan yang dimaksudnya.

Donghae sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena bangunan yang Kyuhyun maksud letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Bangunan beratap biru itu maksudmu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Hm" angguk Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti tahu tempat apa itu, bukan? Bukankah kau sering kemari bersama kekasihmu?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne… Itu adalah _private pool_… Kau bisa menyewanya jika kau mau. Dan waktu maksimal berada di dalam sana hanya 30 menit"

"_Private pool_? Hmm…" Kyuhyun menatap lekat sesaat bangunan beratap biru itu sebelum ia mengalihkan fokus pandangannya ke sebuah kolam pemandian yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Donghae. "Disana ramai sekali… Kurasa aku membutuhkan tempat tersendiri untuk melepas penatku" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya~ Itu kolam pemandian untuk anak-anak. Tentu saja sangat ramai" celetuk Donghae yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun tadi. "Kolam pemandian untuk orang dewasa seperti kita ada disana" Donghae menunjuk ke sebuah titik yang membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh… Ada kolam pemandian lain disana? Kupikir kolam pemandiannya hanya disini karena kulihat kolam pemandian ini sangat besar"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne… Jarak kolam pemandian yang disana memang lumayan jauh dari sini, karena itu banyak pengunjung yang memilih berendam disini. Padahal lebih enak berendam di kolam pemandian yang ada disebelah sana. Airnya lebih hangat"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa ramai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak begitu ramai… Kekasihku juga sedang berendam disana bersama sahabatnya"

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. "Eo? Eunhyuk berada disini juga? Bersama sahabatnya? Wah~ Ternyata orang sepertinya memiliki sahabat juga. Kupikir hanya kau seorang yang mau berada disampingnya"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja cerewet dan hyper seperti Eunhyuk… Kupikir hanya dirimu yang tahan dengannya. Tidak kusangka ada orang lain juga yang tahan dengan sikap dan tingkahnya itu. Orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari kekasih—"

PLAK!

"—Aww!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. "Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Kyuhyun mengusap bagian yang Donghae pukul cukup keras tadi. "Kalau kejeniusanku hilang bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggungjawab atas perusahaan ayahku yang sukses berkat ide-ide brilianku?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bagus kalau kejeniusanmu hilang. Kau jadi tidak memiliki cara-cara licik lagi untuk mengerjaiku dan sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain. Kau juga tidak akan mampu membalas setiap perkataan dan nasehat dariku dan sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain, juga umma dan appa-mu sendiri. Lalu untuk perusahaan, kurasa samchon masih bisa menanganinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Aku juga bersedia membantu samchon menjalankan perusahaannya karena walau tidak jenius aku termasuk orang yang cukup pintar" Donghae mengulas senyum mengejeknya ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mengeruh.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali jika sahabat sekaligus sepupumu yang tampan ini kehilangan kejeniusannya"

"Tepat sekali! Karena jika kejeniusanmu hilang, maka aku akan menjadi yang terpintar diantara saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya" Donghae tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun cukup keras yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang tak suka dan segera menurunkan tangan itu dari punggungnya.

"Dalam mimpimu" ucap Kyuhyun setengah kesal. "Lalu mengenai _private pool_ itu… Eum… Kurasa aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri… Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke loketnya? Aku ingin menyewa satu"

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sendiri? Tidak dua?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir yang membuat Donghae ingin sekali menertawai wajah bodoh Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu karena… Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai makhluk yang paling handal mengerjai orang-orang disekitarnya seperti Cho Kyuhyun?

"Untuk apa dua? Aku hanya datang sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Dua… Untukmu sendiri dan untukku dengan Hyukkie" Donghae terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seketika berubah.

"Iya… Aku pesan dua. Tetapi kau bayar sendiri bagianmu dan kekasihmu itu" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Pelit sekali…" gurau Donghae. "Baiklah… Ayo kita pesan. Aku akan membayar sendiri _private pool_ yang akan kugunakan bersama Hyukkie. Kau tenang saja…"

Kemudian kedua namja tampan itu berjalan menuju loket yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

.

.

Sementara itu di kolam pemandian, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tampak berbincang. Kali ini tidak disertai dengan omelan, pukulan, atau apapun itu yang membuat mereka seperti terlihat bertengkar seperti saat mereka berjalan menuju ke kolam pemandian ini tadi.

"Jadi, di kawasan pemandian ini ada _private pool_-nya?" tanya Sungmin antusias sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengan atasnya yang tak terendam sepenuhnya di kolam pemandian tersebut.

"Ne… Air disana lebih hangat dari yang ada di kolam pemandian ini. Kau benar-benar memiliki kolam itu sendiri disana. Privasi kita benar-benar dijaga. Letak bangunannya juga agak jauh dari kolam pemandian ini dan kolam pemandian yang ada di dekat tempat kita berdiri bersama Donghae tadi" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu se-detail itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja… Aku selalu datang kemari bersama Donghae di akhir pekan. Kami juga menyempatkan diri menyewa satu dari 7 _private pool_ yang ada di setiap kunjungan kami"

Sungmin tiba-tiba menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata menyipit. "Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana"

Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya. Menyampaikan pesan non verbal 'tidak' pada Sungmin. "Aniyo… Kami hanya berendam dan menceritakan hal-hal yang kami lalui selama seminggu… Tidak lebih…"

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin… Kalian ini pasangan mesum. Bagaimana bisa tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Ayolah… Mengaku saja…" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Emm… Yah… Tapi tidak selalu di tiap kunjungan kami… Eum… Di dalam sana sangat nyaman Minnie. Kau pasti menyukainya dan ingin berada lebih lama lagi disana" Eunhyuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Berharap jika sahabat cantiknya ini berhenti membahas hal yang tidak semestinya dibicarakan di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Apa di tempat itu juga terasa sangat nyaman untuk melakukan—"

"Yah! Minnie! Berhenti membahas tentang hal itu. Ini tempat umum. Bagaimana bisa kau membahas hal-hal seperti itu di tempat seperti ini, eoh?" decak Eunhyuk kesal. "Kau juga mengatai mantan kekasihmu mesum. Bukankah kau sendiri juga mesum?" omel Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku tidak mesum Hyukkie… Aku hanya ingin tahu saja…" Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Jika sendiri saja terasa nyaman kau pikir akan seperti apa rasanya jika berdua dengan kekasihmu? Sudahlah… Aku jadi tidak ingin membahasnya lagi" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan kepalanya sesaat ke dalam air hangat di kolam pemandian tersebut.

"Ya~ Aku belum selesai Hyukkie… Ah! Tadi kau mengatakan jika rasanya sangat nyaman dan membuat ingin berada lebih lama lagi disana. Apa ada waktu sewanya?"

"Tentu saja" Eunhyuk sedikit menekuk kakinya hingga tubuhnya terendam hingga sebatas lehernya. "Kau hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit. Dan kau harus mengantri dengan pengunjung lain yang juga menyewanya. Kau tahu? Pengunjung yang datang kemari kebanyakan pengunjung yang menyewa _private pool_. Kalau kau ingin menyewa _private pool_, kau harus ekstra sabar menunggu giliranmu" jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm… Sepertinya menarik… Sambil menunggu giliran aku bisa berendam disini, bukan? Kalau begitu aku ingin menyewanya. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin menyendiri untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku juga sedang ingin mencari inspirasi untuk naskah novel terbaruku. Siapa tahu saja dengan berendam disana ada banyak ide yang bermunculan di otakku" ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar senang kala membayangkan libur yang bisa ia dapatkan jika naskah novelnya selesai lebih awal dari _deadline_ yang sudah ia sepakati dengan penerbit.

"Ckckck… Dasar penulis! Baiklah… Kau tunggu disini dulu, oke? Aku akan menyewakannya untukmu. Kebetulan aku mengenal baik petugas yang berjaga di loket itu"

Senyum lebar seketika terlukis di wajah cantik Sungmin. "Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie-ya_~ I love you_!" teriak Sungmin girang.

"Ya~ Aku sudah memiliki Hae. Aku juga sudah menjadi miliknya. Kau sudah tidak ada kesempatan denganku Minnie" Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihat raut gembira Sungmin tadi mendadak berubah menjadi raut datar.

"Kau ini merusak suasana saja" ucap Sungmin datar sebelum menekuk sedikit kedua kakinya hingga air kolam pemandian tersebut merendam tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu.

"Hahaha… Baiklah… _Love you too_~" Eunhyuk masih terkikik geli saat mengucapkannya. "Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne~ Bye~" Eunhyuk melayangkan satu _flying kiss_ untuk Sungmin yang di balas cipratan air oleh namja cantik itu. Namun dalam hati namja cantik itu sangat bahagia karena ia sepertinya mendapat _feeling_ bagus untuk rencananya kali ini.

"Semoga saja di dalam _private pool_ nanti ide-ide baru bermunculan. Dengan begitu pekerjaanku cepat selesai dan aku mendapat libur lebih awal dan lebih lama tentunya kkk" kikik Sungmin senang sebelum ia menikmati kegiatan berendamnya lagi.

.

.

"Hyukkie~" Sungmin memekik gembira kala sosok sahabat tersayangnya berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa sekarang giliranku?" Wajah Sungmin terlihat tak sabar.

"Eung. Sekitar 15 menit lagi kau masuk" angguk Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jinjja? Wah~ Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menghabiskan waktuku disana dan menyelesaikan naskahku" Sungmin memekik tertahan yang membuat Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo berendam bersamaku Hyukkie. Sepertinya berendam berdua lebih menyenangkan. Kita juga bisa bebas bercerita satu sama lain, bukan?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa… Aku akan berendam bersama kekasihku" Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Sungmin yang memanyunkan bibirnya. "Makanya jangan putus dengan kekasihmu… Kau jadi sendirian di dalam sana nanti, bukan?"

Sungmin menggerutu pelan. "Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada berdua bersama mantan kekasihku itu. Namja mesum itu selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan baik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang disenanginya termasuk—Ahh… Aku tidak suka membahasnya untuk sementara ini"

Eunhyuk terkikik sejenak sebelum ia menetralkan emosinya dan berdehem pelan. "Eum… Nomormu 137. Tunggulah di bangku yang ada di dekat bangunan itu. Aku akan menjemput Donghae karena ruangan kami bersebelahan dengan ruanganmu"

Sungmin mengacungkan jarinya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke bangku yang Eunhyuk maksud tadi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Donghae dan Kyuhyun asyik bersenda gurau sambil menunggu giliran mereka untuk masuk ke dalam _private pool_ yang mereka sewa.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan masuk bersama kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ne… Memangnya kenapa? Iri denganku eum?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun. Bermaksud untuk menggoda sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Ani… Hanya saja… Awas kalau kau berani membuat keributan bersama kekasihmu itu. Aku akan—"

"Ya~ Aku dan Hyukkie tahu diri… Kami masih punya malu untuk tidak melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini" Donghae menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah… Kurasa sebentar lagi giliran kita akan tiba. Sebaiknya kita segera ke—"

"Hae~"

Donghae tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. "Hai chagi" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun mendecih pelan.

"Eung… _Private pool_ kita bagaimana? Kapan giliran kita?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae. "Aku meninggalkan Minnie di dekat _private pool_ yang akan dia gunakan nanti. Gilirannya sebentar lagi. Kupikir bagian kita bersebelahan dengan yang Minnie gunakan" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri. "Eum… Tadi petugas yang memberi Kyuhyun tiket mengatakan jika Kyuhyun akan masuk sebentar lagi. Kalau kita mungkin harus menunggu 20 menit lagi karena yang menggunakan tempat kita nanti baru masuk sekitar 10 menit yang lalu"

Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. "Yah… Kukira kita bisa masuk bersamaan dengan Minnie. Kalau bagian kita masih se-lama itu Minnie pasti harus menungguku hingga waktu sewa kita habis nanti. Aku tidak enak jika harus membuatnya menungguku"

Donghae terkekeh sambil mengusak lembut kepala Eunhyuk. "Minnie pasti mengerti. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu memaklumimu jika kau harus membuatnya menunggu?" gurau Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Iya… Aku tahu jika maksudmu adalah aku selalu terlambat di setiap janji yang kubuat dengan Minnie dan sering membuatnya menungguku. Dan yah… Dia memang selalu bersabar dengan hal itu" Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah… Aku akan menelepon Minnie dan meminta maaf padanya karena harus membuatnya menungguku lagi nanti. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang dulu sambil menunggu giliran kita"

Donghae mengangguk menyetujui dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mulai menelepon sahabatnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cha! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Eunhyuk ketika namja manis ber-gummy smile itu telah memutuskan line teleponnya dengan sahabatnya.

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Kyu… Kau cari saja bangunan dengan nomor itu. Jika sudah ketemu, kau masuk saja. Bangunan itu pasti kosong, dan _timer_-nya akan bergerak menghitung setelah kau membuka pintu bangunan itu. Kalau _timer_-nya sudah berbunyi, itu tandanya kau harus keluar dari _private pool_ itu. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Annyeong~ Selamat menikmati waktumu di dalam sana~" ucap Donghae sebelum ia dan Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Triiiiinnnggg~

Bunyi _timer_ yang terdengar nyaring membuat namja cantik itu terlonjak girang.

Ya… Namja cantik itu adalah Sungmin. Ia bergegas merapikan semua barang bawaannya dan mengecek tidak ada yang tercecer. Ia memang berencana melanjutkan pekerjaan menulisnya di dalam sembari merendam dirinya di kolam air panas yang terdapat di dalam bilik yang ada di bangunan itu.

"Annyeong~" sapa ramah orang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik tersebut.

Sungmin pun membalas ucapan orang tersebut sambil mengulas senyum ramahnya.

Setelah orang tersebut agak jauh dari pandangannya, Sungmin segera menggendong ransel mini tempat peralatan tulis, agenda serta ponselnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bilik tersebut.

"Ah~ Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali" guraunya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah Sungmin memasuki bilik tersebut, seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit putih pucat berdiri di depan pintu bilik tempat Sungmin berada.

"Huh? Kenapa _timer_-nya sudah mulai menghitung? Aku bahkan belum memasukinya" ucap namja tersebut dengan raut bingung yang kentara di wajah tampannya. "Tapi Hae bilang aku masuk saja… Eum… Benarkah bilik yang ini?"

Ya… Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk membolak-balikkan tiket di tangannya. Namun berkali-kali ia mengecek, angka yang tertera di tiket dengan angka yang tertera di pintu bilik tersebut sama.

Ia kemudian mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap ada seorang petugas yang bisa ia mintai penjelasan. Dan gotcha! Ada seorang petugas yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengecek _timer_ yang terpasang di setiap pintu bilik.

"Maaf… Permisi… Boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne tuan, ada apa?" balas namja paruh baya tersebut.

Kyuhyun kemudian menanyakan perihal _timer_ yang sudah mulai menghitung tersebut dan bertanya pada petugas tersebut mengenai ada atau tidaknya seseorang di dalam bilik tersebut.

Namja paruh baya tersebut kemudian mengecek sebuah agenda yang ia bawa. "Eum… Orang yang sebelumnya telah menyewa bilik itu sudah keluar sekitar 7 menit yang lalu. Dan nomor tiket anda ini memang benar. Kurasa _timer_-nya bermasalah" ucap namja tersebut. "Ah… Begini saja tuan, anda masuk saja ke dalam. Masalah _timer_, anda boleh keluar setelah 10 menit _timer_ itu berbunyi. Mungkin setelah anda selesai nanti aku akan memperbaiki _timer_-nya sebentar sebelum pengunjung lainnya memakai bilik tersebut"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan berterima kasih kepada petugas tersebut sebelum ia kembali berdiri di depan pintu bilik yang menjadi gilirannya untuk menikmati layanan _private pool_ yang kawasan pemandian air panas ini tawarkan.

"Relax time, I'm coming~ Mari nikmati waktu 30 menit ini. Ah~ Rasanya aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk merendam tubuhku ini di kolam yang ada di dalam sana" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan sedikit menariknya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya sebelum ia menikmati kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh layanan _private pool_ ini. "Baiklah… Ayo masuk!" guraunya sebelum memutar kenop bilik tersebut dan membukanya.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat sangat menikmati layanan _private pool_ ini. Tubuhnya sudah terendam seutuhnya di dalam kolam air panas hingga sebatas leher. Benar yang Eunhyuk katakan padanya. Menggunakan _private pool_ terasa 2 sampai 3 kali lebih menyenangkan daripada berendam bersama banyak orang di pemandian umum sana.

"Aku tidak menyesal menggunakan pelayanan ini. Nyaman sekali…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk meresapi hangat air belerang yang merendam tubuhnya ini dengan seksama. "Dan benar juga kata Hyukkie… Sepertinya lebih nyaman jika berendam bersama sahabat atau kekasih disini. Sendiri seperti ini rasanya sepi…" Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum sebuah ide melintas dalam benaknya.

Sungmin kemudian bergerak mengambil tasnya dan mengambil agenda serta penanya tanpa mengetahui jika kini pintu bilik tempatnya berendam tersebut telah terbuka karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu bilik.

Kyuhyun—si pelaku pembuka pintu bilik—memandang siluet tubuh Sungmin yang membelakanginya dengan raut terkejut.

'Kenapa ada orang di dalam sini? Bukankah petugas yang tadi mengatakan jika bilik ini telah kosong?' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namun 5 detik setelahnya raut terkejut sekaligus bingung itu sirna dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika ia tak sengaja melihat ransel yang ada di dekat orang tersebut.

'Ransel itu… Bukankah ransel itu milik…'

Satu seringaian licik tiba-tiba saja terulas di wajah tampan itu. Sedetik kemudian namja jangkung itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu bilik tersebut secara perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun sebelum berjalan perlahan—tanpa menimbulkan bunyi juga—ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang saat itu tengah asyik mencorat-coret agendanya dengan pena yang dibawanya seketika membatu ketika ada sepasang tangan yang mendarat di kedua bahunya.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini untukku, heum? Apa kau sedang membuat suatu kejutan untukku, dear?"

Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Sungmin merinding seketika. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu tengah menatapnya dalam dengan seringaian tipis yang terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau…"

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di restaurant yang ada di kawasan pemandian air panas tersebut. Mereka mengobrol ringan sembari menunggu pelayan datang.

"Hae… Kira-kira berapa lama lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar berendam di _private pool_" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang berbinar ceria.

"Kau tidak sabar berendam atau tidak sabar bermain denganku, heum?" goda Donghae yang membuat kedua pipi Eunhyuk merona.

"Ya~ Dasar mesum!" umpat Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku" ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri, yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin memukul kepala namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Sayangnya iya" jawab Eunhyuk pada akhirnya, yang membuat namja tampan yang duduk dihadapannya tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Ah! Iya! Aku penasaran… Kau bilang tadi Sungmin akan masuk, bukan? Berapa nomor tiketnya? Kupikir tadi hanya Kyuhyun saja yang mendapat kesempatan masuk di waktu itu, karena tadi aku sempat mengecek agenda yang ada di loket untuk memastikan giliran Kyuhyun dan giliran kita" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Sungmin mendapat nomor 137, dan petugas yang memberikan tiket tersebut mengatakan padaku jika—"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? 137?" Donghae terkejut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa Hae? Aku—"

"Ikut aku sekarang" Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar namja manis tersebut segera bangun dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ada apa Hae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Nomor tiket Kyuhyun juga 137"

"Mwo?" Kini Eunhyuk yang terkejut.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka karena kau tahu sendiri bukan Kyuhyun itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. "Kajja Hae! Semoga saja kita belum terlambat"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOT SPRING**

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : KyuMin**

**Support Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Rate : M for Mesum #plakk**

**Warn : BL, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, dsb xD**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin dan HaeHyuk bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya (?) xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**#KyuMin Side#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketegangan menyelimuti bilik yang kini di depannya terpampang angka 137 tersebut.

"Kau pasti sengaja mengikutiku dan menyuap petugas loket agar memberikan tiket dengan nomor yang sama denganku" tuding Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah marahnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengikutimu? Aku saja tidak tahu jika kau datang ke pemandian air panas ini. Dan untuk tiket ini…" Kyuhyun menatap sejenak tiket yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. "Yang mengurus tiket ini temanku, aku hanya terima beres. Jadi aku tidak tahu jika nomornya bisa sama dengan nomor tiketmu"

Sungmin mengulas senyum sinisnya. "Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Hei… Semua orang tahu jika kau ini adalah seorang Cho, orang yang bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan hanya dengan menunjukkan identitasnya"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Silahkan jika tidak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukan hal kotor seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, yang membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika.

Ya… Sungmin tahu persis… Jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, berarti namja tampan tersebut benar-benar tidak melakukan apa yang ia tuduhkan tadi. Dan Sungmin sedikit menyesal karena telah menuduh hal yang tidak-tidak pada namja tampan tersebut.

Bilik tersebut hening beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara membawa Sungmin yang sempat melamun beberapa saat ke alam sadarnya.

Byur!

Sungmin menengok ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal dan matanya membulat kaget saat mendapati namja tampan yang sempat beradu argument dengannya tadi sudah melepas pakaian atasnya dan ikut berendam bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit sengit.

"Berendam tentu saja, karena aku sudah membayar untuk ini, dan aku tidak mau rugi" jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dasar kolam agar tubuhnya terendam hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Apa? Kau harus menunggu giliranmu di luar karena aku tidak mau berada dalam satu ruangan denganmu" usir Sungmin.

"Nomor kita sama, jadi kita harus memakai bilik ini bersama-sama walau kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku"

Sungmin terlihat semakin kesal dengan jawaban dari namja tampan tersebut. "Tapi aku duluan yang masuk, jadi kau harus mengantri di luar. Kau bisa melapor ke loket jika nomor kita sama agar setelah aku selesai kau bisa masuk"

"Tidak mau, itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur nyaman disini" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Ya—"

"Ssstt…" Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin, dengan tangan kanan yang membungkam bibir namja manis tersebut. Dan untuk sesaat keduanya saling bertatapan. "Jangan berisik…" ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya sambil menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera kembali ke posisinya tadi dengan mata terpejam, sementara Sungmin masih terpaku karena perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu. Tak dapat Sungmin pungkiri jika dirinya sangat merindukan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ya… Mantan… Karena seperti yang ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya, Eunhyuk… Ia dan Kyuhyun berpisah 3 hari yang lalu karena alasan yang sangat sepele.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada pelan dan terdengar sedikit lirih tersebut terdengar oleh Sungmin, yang membuat namja manis itu mengerjap sesaat sebelum membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dear?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi" ucap Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Namun…

Grep!

"Ya! Lepas—"

"Bogoshippeo…"

Rontaan Sungmin seketika terhenti ketika suara itu terucap dengan nada pelan yang terdengar sangat lirih di telinganya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini dear… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa…" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Maafkan aku… Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… Kumohon maafkan aku…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya secara perlahan dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja tampan tersebut. "Benar?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berdua beradu pandang cukup lama.

"Eum" angguk Kyuhyun.

"Janji?"

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berbohong, bukan?"

"Aku serius" ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk yakin. "Tentu"

Sungmin kembali menyelami kedua manik Kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk mengetahui seberapa serius ucapan namja tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum tipisnya setelah tak menemukan keraguan sedikit pun di kedua mata itu, yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar karenanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu" Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya yang tentu disambut hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berpelukan begitu erat. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang tertahan selama 3 hari belakangan ini.

Ya… Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi… Ia tak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini tanpa Kyuhyun karena namja manis itu sangat mencintai namja tampan tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya… Kyuhyun yang terkenal egois dapat dengan mudahnya memohon pada Sungmin… Cinta mengalahkan segalanya, bukan?

"Emm… Dear…"

"Ne?" Sungmin menyahut dengan kepala yang masih bersandar nyaman di dada Kyuhyun, dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Kita masih berpacaran, bukan? Kita tidak putus, bukan?"

Sungin terkikik pelan sambil membuka kedua manik indahnya. "Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Kalau sudah begini menurutmu hubungan kita bagaimana?" Sungmin memukul pelan dada telanjang Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut setelahnya. "Tiga hari tidak bersamamu ternyata kau bertambah bodoh ya?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

"Ne… Aku menjadi bodoh karena kau meninggalkanku… Kau harus bertanggungjawab menghilangkan kebodohan ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas kikikan oleh Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk? Kupikir lebih nyaman duduk, karena airnya akan merendam sampai ke leher kita"

Sungmin mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kemari dear" Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya kemudian setelah Sungmin duduk di atas pahanya dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh namja manis itu.

"Nado Kyu" Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan sepenuhnya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama tanpa sepatah kata pun… Menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang begitu dalam serta berusaha meresapi aroma tubuh satu sama lain setelah cukup lama tidak berbagi kehangatan seperti ini. Hingga suara-suara aneh dari bilik sebelah yang terdengar cukup jelas oleh mereka mengganggu ketentraman dan kenyamanan yang melingkupi bilik tempat mereka berada tersebut.

"Eunghhh…"

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tersentak saat keduanya mendengar suara tersebut cukup jelas.

"Ahhh… Yeobohhh…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. 'Ya Tuhan… Kami baru saja berbaikan… Kumohon jangan berikan cobaan secepat ini' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang ikut meremang karena suara desahan itu pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. 'Kumohon jangan ya Tuhan… Namja yang sangat kucintai ini sangat 'liar'… Aku belum siap…' batin Sungmin dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan dan saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain ketika suara desahan-desahan itu semakin menguat dan semakin sering terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua.

"Ohhh… Yeobohhh… Disanahhh… D-dihh sannahhh—Ah!"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Ahhh… Ohhh… Hnghhh… Mmmhhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya. 'Tidak Kyu… Jangan terpancing… Kau baru saja mendapatkan cintamu kembali… Kau juga sudah berjanji padanya… Kuat lah…' Kyuhyun kembali bermonolog dalam hati sambil mencium puncak kepala Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Ahhh… Ohhh… Yeah yeobohhh… Teruskanhhh…

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar mendengar desahan yang lumayan keras itu.

Oh… Demi Tuhan… Siapapun pasti akan terangsang jika mendengar suara-suara aneh semacam itu, termasuk namja tampan bermarga Cho ini.

"K-Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"N-nehh?" Nafas Kyuhyun sedikit memburu.

"Kau… Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Salah satu tangan halusnya perlahan naik dan mengelus salah satu pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ne… Aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun menangkup tangan yang menangkup pipinya tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan lembut pula. "Jangan khawatir"

"Tapi Kyu… Kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku sudah berjanji padamu" Kyuhyun membawa tangan tersebut ke depan bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan tersebut.

Setelahnya sepasang kekasih tersebut kembali terdiam sambil saling berpelukan kembali sebelum desahan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya kembali menghampiri gendang telinga pasangan tersebut.

"Ahhh! Yahhh… Lebih kerash yeobohhh… Yeah! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sebentarhh lagiihh… Eummhhh… Haa-aahhh… Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sungmin semakin gelisah dalam posisi duduknya. Tidak hanya karena desahan itu saja, tetapi juga karena sesuatu yang berada diantara perutnya dengan perut Kyuhyun mulai terasa menggembung dan menekan perutnya, rasanya seperti mengganjal dan sangat tidak nyaman.

Ya… Itu adalah milik Kyuhyun… Dan Sungmin tahu jika kekasih tampannya itu sedang terangsang saat ini.

"K-Kyu—"

"Sebaiknya kau pindah Ming… Duduk sendiri ne?" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan mengendurkan pelukan mereka. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir bercampur sedih. Tak dapat dipungkirinya jika sekilas tadi ia melihat raut tersiksa di wajah Kyuhyun walau sang empunya wajah berusaha mati-matian menutupinya.

"Ada apa heum? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembutnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi kiri Sungmin dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Eum… Kyu… Suara itu…"

"Jangan didengarkan… Anggap saja itu suara berisik lainnya… Bukan yang 'itu'…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa…" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis kanan Sungmin sekilas sebelum membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan lututnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyu… Aku tahu kau sedang… Emm… Jadi… Tidak apa-apa… Lakukan sa—"

"Tidak Ming… Aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku—"

"Ssstt" Sungmin meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau tersiksa" Sungmin mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Karena itu, lakukanlah… Tidak apa-apa… Aku mengijinkanmu…" Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ming" Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cha… Sebelum waktu kita habis"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak kedua wajah tersebut semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibir tersebut bertemu. Saling mengecup pada awalnya, lalu kecupan-kecupan lembut tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas.

"Mmmpphhh..." desah Sungmin di tengah kegiatan yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan halus tersebut semakin bersemangat menggarap bibir Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat manis tersebut. Ia pun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat belahan manis tersebut, meminta akses lebih pada sang empunya bibir.

"Allmpphhh…Khhuuhhmmphh…" Desahan Sungmin semakin intens terdengar kala lidah hangat Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mengksplorasi rongga mulutnya secara menyeluruh.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya melepas celana pendek yang Sungmin pakai terlebih dahulu dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari tas Sungmin, sebelum membantu Sungmin untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Setelah itu kedua tangan tersebut menjelajah ke tempat-tempat sensitive di tubuh Sungmin yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Hngh! Kyuuhh… Eumpphh…" Sungmin tersentak saat nipple kirinya di jamah oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan ia pun merasakan telunjuk tangan kiri Kyuhyun menyelip di belahan butt-nya dan menggeseknya secara perlahan.

"Uhhh… Kyuhhh… Nghhh…" Kepala Sungmin melunglai di bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan namja tampan itu mengerjai leher bagian kirinya dan menghiasinya dengan bercak-bercak merah yang ia yakin tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari. Tangan kedua namja tampan itu pun tak mau kalah. Kedua tangan itu menangkup butt Sungmin dan meremasnya dengan gerakan tak beraturan yang membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah nikmat. Namun…

Triiiiinngg… Triiiiinngg… Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg…

Suara yang terdengar melengking nyaring itu sontak membuat sepasang kekasih itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kyuh… Hh… Waktuh kitah… Hh… Sudah—"

"Tenanglah dear… Petugas yang sempat kutemui sebelum aku masuk kesini tadi mengatakan padaku jika aku boleh menggunakan bilik ini sampai 10 menit setelah _timer_-nya berbunyi" Kyuhyun kembali mengerjai leher Sungmin—kini leher bagian kanannya—tanpa menyadari raut heran di wajah kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Bagaihh manahh b-bisa—Ahhh…" tanya Sungmin desela-sela desahannya yang mulai kembali mengalun.

"Petugas itu mengira _timer_-nya rusak. Sudahlah… Jangan menanyakan itu dulu… Kita tuntaskan ini dulu baru setelahnya kau boleh bertanya apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali asyik dengan kegiatan favoritnya.

Kyuhyun menatap puas hasil kerjanya di leher Sungmin. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melirik benda bulat kecil berwana hitam kecoklatan di dada Sungmin yang membuatnya meneguk ludah seketika.

"Mingh… Berdiri ne? Aku ingin menghisap ini" Kyuhyun memilin dan mencubit kedua nipple Sungmin sebelum membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kyuhhh… Akuhh tidakh—Euhhh… Kuathhh…" ucap Sungmin susah payah ditengah desahannya.

"Aku yang akan menopang tubuhmu, kau tenang saja dear" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dengan salah satu tangannya yang menyangga tubuh Sungmin yang melemas karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Dan dengan segera namja tampan itu meraup salah satu nipple Sungmin dengan tangan lainnya yang memilin, menekan, memelintir serta mencubit gemas nipple Sungmin yang satunya.

"Ouhh… Kyuhhh… Eumhhh… Ahhh…" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan yang memegangi kepala Kyuhyun. Ia meremas rambut bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan sedikit menekan kepala itu ke arahnya, menyampaikan pesan nonverbal bahwa ia sangat menyukai dan menikmati apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyuhyun memindahkan kulumannya ke nipple yang satunya dan menukar posisi kedua tangannya. Tangan yang satunya ganti menyangga tubuh Sungmin sementara tangan lainnya ganti memilin, menekan memelintir dan mencubit nipple Sungmin yang tadi dikulumnya.

"Hnghh… Emhhh… Hhhhh…"

"Janganh menahanh desahanmuh dearh" ucap Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah kegiatannya. "Aku sangat suka mendengar suara desahanmu yang sexy itu" lanjutnya setelah melepaskan nipple itu dari mulutnya.

"Inih… Tempath umumh…Kyuhhh… Hh… Hh… Akuh… Maluh…" jawab Sungmin susah payah karena nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sekarang kau duduk disini" Kyuhyun menepuk kedua lututnya setelah sebelumnya ia duduk dengan kaki yang ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa posisinya seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti. Ia merasa jika posisi mereka nantinya sangatlah aneh.

"Agar aku bisa leluasa menjamah lubangmu dengan jari-jariku sebelum kegiatan inti kita" ucap Kyuhyun santai, yang dihadiahi pukulan cukup kuat oleh Sungmin.

"Dasar mesum!" umpat Sungmin. "Tapi Kyu, waktu kita hanya 7 menit. Apa cukup?" ucap Sungmin saat ia tak sengaja melihat jam yang berada tepat di atas pintu bilik. "Bagaimana jika kegiatan ini kita tunda? Kurasa waktunya tidak akan—"

"Tidak dear… Kita harus menuntaskannya saat ini juga" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar tubuh berbalut kulit putih mulus tanpa cela itu duduk di atas kedua lututnya. Ia kemudian merenggangkan kakinya dan menyusupkan salah satu tangannya ke bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin dan menyelipkan salah satu jemarinya pada lubang ketat yang Kyuhyun yakin sudah berkedut-kedut minta diisi tersebut.

"Hnghh…" Desahan halus itu mengalun pelan dari bibir Sungmin.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memilin-milin salah satu nipple Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Berpegangan dear… Kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jatuh" ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari jika kedua tangan Sungmin melunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa cukup longgar, Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi agar lubang itu semakin melonggar, supaya saat ia memasukkan benda kebanggaannya ke dalam sana nanti, kekasih cantiknya ini tidak akan terlalu merasa sakit.

"Ohh… Kyuhh… Emmhh…"

Jleb!

"Aakh!" Sungmin memekik cukup keras kala jari ketiga masuk.

Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa kesakitan, segera mengocok kejantanan kekasihnya yang telah menegang tersebut dengan tempo yang sama dengan tempo jari jemarinya yang keluar-masuk lubang Sungmin.

"Hnghhh… Ahhh… Kyuhh… Mmmhhh…" Sungmin perlahan-lahan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap bagian-bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Matanya terpejam erat. Merasakan dan meresapi rasa sakit yang berganti menjadi rasa nikmat tersebut.

"Hhh… Kyuhhh… Inihhh—AH!" Sungmin tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tertumbuk telak oleh jari jemari Kyuhyun yang panjang, yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuk jari-jarinya di lubang ketat, basah nan panas tersebut.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Kyuh! Oh! Ngh!" Desahan Sungmin semakin menggila. Kejantanannya yang masih dimanja oleh tangan Kyuhyun pun semakin menegang, jumlah precum yang meleleh keluar semakin banyak dan benda tegang yang terlihat mungil sekaligus imut menurut Kyuhyun itu pun berkedut semakin kencang.

"Ahh… Kyuhhh… Sebentar lagih… Akuh akanh—Ah! Wae?" protes Sungmin tak terima ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari jemarinya dari lubang Sungmin dan menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanan Sungmin.

"Tidak sekarang dear… Aku ingin kau orgasme karena benda besar, panjang, dan berurat kebangganku ini, bukan dengan tanganku" ucap Kyuhyun frontal sambil mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah cukup menegang tersebut. Entah sejak kapan namja tampan ini mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya tersebut dari dalam celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung meninju lengan Kyuhyun, namun tidak terlalu kuat karena kondisi tubuhnya yang melemas setelah menerima kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada tubuhnya tadi. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan berbicara se-frontal itu! Dasar mesum!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tapi kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup!

"Kajja kita lakukan kegiatan inti kita. Aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin memposisikan tubuhnya.

"Euhhh…" Sungmin melenguh kala Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada belahan butt Sungmin. "Hhh… Janganh… Menggodahhkuhhh… Kyuhhh…" mohon Sungmin sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher namja tampan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar lagi perlahan-lahan mulai memasukkan batang besar, panjang dan berurat miliknya ke dalam lubang Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin sedikit memekik kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega dengan kesakitan yang Sungmin rasakan segera mendorong sisa batangnya dengan sekali dorong yang membuat namja cantik yang lubangnya tengah ia masuki tersebut merintih sakit hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Akh! Kyuhh… Appohh Kyuhh… Hiks…"

Mendengar rintihan itu, Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat-erat dengan salah satu tangan yang mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin berulangkali ke atas dan ke bawah agar namja cantik itu tenang, dan satu tangannya yang lain mengocok pelan kejantanan Sungmin agar namja cantik itu melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia juga mengecup kepala Sungmin beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata 'mianhae'.

Sungmin yang mulai bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun dan merasa lebih rileks kemudian menurunkan salah satu tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengocok pelan kejantanan miliknya. "Tidak Kyu… Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf… Bukankah sudah 3 hari ini kita tidak melakukan yang seperti ini karena bertengkar, eum? Wajar jika aku begini… Ini bukan salahmu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembutnya seperti biasa dan mengecup sesaat bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih dear… Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Cha… Kita lanjutkan—Eoh? 4 menit lagi?" Mata Sungmin membelalak lebar ketika ia tak sengaja melirik jam yang ada di atas pintu bilik. "Kyu… Bagaimana jika ini—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dear… Kau sudah siap, bukan? Cha… Sekarang waktunya… Prepare yourself dear… Kau tahu bukan jika sudah seperti ini aku akan seperti apa?"

Sungmin ingin mengucapkan protesnya kala mengingat bagaimana mesumnya namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini jika mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang semacam ini, namun bibir semanis cherry—menurut Kyuhyun—tersebut sudah dibungkam terlebih dahulu oleh Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bibirnya sekaligus memulai sesi panas percintaan mereka.

.

.

"Ahhh Kyuhhh… Ouhhh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…" Sungmin mengerang nikmat kala Kyuhyun meningkatkan tempo tusukannya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ouhh Minghh… Kauh sungguh nikmathh… Seperti biasah dearhh… Ohh…" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela desahannya sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang ia gerakkan keluar-masuk lubang sempit, basah nan panas milik kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Ouhh Kyuhh… Kauhh jugahh… Eunghh… Rasanyahh semakinhh besarh—Ouh! Sajahh… Ahhh…" balas Sungmin susah payah karena tusukan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat dan semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menghentikan gerakan keluar-masuknya.

"Kenapahh berhentihh?" protes Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal hebat.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu dear… Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya secara perlahan-lahan dari lubang Sungmin hingga kepala kejantanannya saja yang masih tertanam di lubang Sungmin sambil menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin secara bergantian untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun buat. Ia kembali mendesah nikmat saat cuping telinganya yang merupakan salah satu spot sensitive-nya dijamah oleh bibir dan lidah nakal Kyuhyun hingga…...

Jleb!

"AHHHHH…" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Daging kenyal yang terletak jauh di dalam lubangnya tiba-tiba ditumbuk dengan begitu cepat, kuat dan akurat oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kembali mengerang nikmat saat itu juga, saat namja tampan yang menyetubuhinya tersebut kembali menghujamkan benda kebanggaan miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat dan tusukan yang kuat dan akurat mengenai spot tersebut lagi dan lagi.

"Ahhh Kyuhhh ohhh mnghhh ahhh nikmath Kyuhhh… Hnghhh ahhh… Lebih dalamh Kyuhhh… Jebalhhh… Lebihhh… Ahhh…" Desahan Sungmin semakin menggila kala Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat temponya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mendadak menjadi bodoh ketika berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Ia mempercepat tusukannya dengan gerakan yang kuat dan akurat mengenai spot sensitive Sungmin secepat yang ia bisa adalah untuk mengejar sensasi kenikmatan yang akan mereka reguk jika mereka sudah sampai pada puncaknya nanti. Dan mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu mengingat ini adalah kawasan wisata a.k.a tempat umum.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tak dapat dipungkiri olehnya jika bercinta di dalam kolam air panas seperti ini benar-benar terasa sangat nikmat. Tusukan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang cepat, kuat dan akurat; air panas yang ikut keluar-masuk lubangnya akibat gerakan benda kebanggaan Kyuhyun yang bergerak keluar-masuk lubangnya; semuanya benar-benar membuatnya semakin menggila merasakan kenikmatan-kenikmatan tersebut.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhh! Hnghh! Sebentarh lagih Kyuhh… Ouhhh… Sebentarh lagihh… Ahhh…"

Kyuhyun segera menggenggam kejantanan Sungmin dan memompanya dengan tempo yang sesuai dengan tempo tusukannya pada lubang Sungmin.

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh… Sempith Minghh… Euhhh… Nikmathh…" erang Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati kedutan-kedutan halus yang semakin terasa kuat di lubang Sungmin.

"Sebentarh lagih Kyuhh… Sebentarh lagih aku akanh—Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sungmin semakin mendesah keras saat Kyuhyun kembali menaikkan tempo tusukan sekaligus kocokannya pada junior Sungmin setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia melambatkan temponya. "Kyuhh… Akuh tidakh khuath… Ahhh… Mauhhh…"

"Keluarkanh sajah Mingh… Keluarkanh sajah…"

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh… Kyuhhh… Kyuhhh… Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…"

Cairan berwarna putih keruh yang lengket tersebut menyemprot lumayan banyak dan mengotori tangan Kyuhyun sekaligus air yang berada di sekitar kejantanan tersebut.

"Haahh… Haahh… Haahh…"

Deru nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan.

Sungmin yang melemas menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang melunglai di bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, namja tampan yang belum mendapatkan orgasme-nya sama sekali tersebut tampak menghentikan kegiatan 'menusuk'nya. Ia membiarkan kekasih cantiknya tersebut beristirahat sejenak sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang masih memburu.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai punggung Sungmin berulangkali dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku haus" ucap Sungmin dengan suara sedikit serak.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Ia baru sadar jika berendam di air panas saja dapat membuat mereka dehidrasi, apalagi melakukan kegiatan 'panas' seperti tadi? 'Bodoh kau Cho!' hardik Kyuhyun dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Sungmin secara perlahan, kemudian ia berbalik untuk membuka tas Sungmin yang ia yakin berisi air mineral di dalamnya. Ia tahu jika kekasih cantiknya itu selalu mempersiapkan semua hal dengan baik sebelum bepergian.

"Cha… Minumlah…" Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol air mineral yang ia temukan di dalam tas Sungmin dan memberikannya pada namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin setelah meneguk cairan bening tersebut beberapa kali. "Kau juga minumlah… Jangan sampai dehidrasi…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak. Ia sangat bersyukur karena meskipun mereka sempat bertengkar dan putus, Sungmin tetap memperhatikannya seperti biasa dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencintai namja cantiknya ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian meminum air mineral tersebut beberapa teguk sebelum menutup botol tersebut dan meletaknya di dekat tas Sungmin.

"Apa aku sangat keterlaluan karena telah mengajakmu bercinta di dalam kolam air panas seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi kiri Sungmin dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. "Aku benar-benar lupa jika berendam saja dapat membuat dehidrasi apalagi jika melakukan kegiatan yang tadi" Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal. Tangan kanannya ia turunkan dari pipi Sungmin dan melunglai di samping tubuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Karena itu aku mengataimu bodoh" Sungmin meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Untung saja aku membawa minum… Tapi tak apa… Aku juga menikmatinya…" Sungmin mengelus lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang tadi ia tinju, yang membuat namja tampan itu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya itu lagi. "Emm… Tapi Kyu… Kau belum 'keluar' sama sekali dan waktu yang kita miliki sangat sedikit, bagaimana—"

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan Sungmin menjadi membelakanginya.

"K-Kyu… Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Aku ingin menyetubuhimu dari belakang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuntun 'milik'nya untuk memasuki lubang Sungmin lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi…..

Tok, tok, tok

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fiuhh….. *elap keringet*

Ngetik yang beginian ini susah, capek, dll… Yah… Nano-nano/? gitu lah rasanya

So, kalo ga hot, jelek n mengecewakan, Mei minta maaf *deepbow*

.

BIG THANKS to :

**| ShinYangChoi | ****5351| ****ChoLee | ****Zen Liu | ****cottoncandyme | ****abilhikmah | ****Keyla6384 | ****Ichi54n | ****Bunnyming1186 | ****Gues****t | ****jewELF | ****Cho MeiHwa | ****anakyumin | ****hanna | ****OvaLLea | ****Lee mingma | ****sifkyumin136 | ****leedidah | ****PumpkinEvil | ****KyuMin ELF | ****Guest | ****ShinJiWoo920202 | ****ammyikmubmik | ****miira | ****Min Hwa | ****kezy | ****tomogrevy | ****gyumin4ever | ****ChuCho0203 | ****HanRa721 | ****HanaHanami69 | ****SeoulG | ****minnie-minnie-mine | ****shebaek661192 | ****Ami Yuzu | ****lingpark |**

Yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fict gaje abal bin aneh ini

See ya on next chap ^^

*ga janji bisa update asap*

XD


End file.
